EVALUATION OF THE ANTIVIRAL ACTIVITY OF A CANDIDATE DENGUE THERAPUETIC AGAINST DENGUE INFECTION IN A HUMAN CHALLENGE MODEL IN FLAVIVIRUS-NAVE HEALTHY ADULT SUBJECTS.